


Blessings

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Dogs, F/F, F/M, Kids, M/M, Multi, Not actually posting any relationships in the relationship thing, Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Happiness is the place between too little and too much.Feral dog shifter Xue Yang; Jeshika, Aki; AnnikaModern day where Xue Yang is a dog shifter, as is Jeshika, and they have a normal dog with them. They'll eventually be rescued from the streets by Xiao Xingchen and Jing. Sparky the dog will come in in a possible different story focused on the kids.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Blessings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A beautiful black dog, missing toes on one front paw, wagged his tail at two other dogs. One was a pretty dog with wavy looking red, brown and white fur, the other a husky mix of indeterminable gender. The husky mix wagged at the male and the female dogs. The red female jumped at them, licking them, then jumped to the black dog, licking him. He grumbled and huffed a bit...then wagged and licked her back a moment. The she dog, pup, then yawned and looked around for a small moment there. The black dog looked around too, wary, then huffed with relief to see nothing bad was about to happen. Therefore, he wagged his tail at his companions, nudging them to follow him. The red and white dog immediately moved to follow the black male dog. The red brown and white pup, however, seemed to be distracted by something there a moment.

The husky mix nipped the younger dog, earning a yelp and a small growl for their efforts. Humans looked the dogs' way, and the black dog barked warningly to the others. The skittish female and the husky mix immediately rushed back over to him. They then all ran away from there, and down another street, panting when they finally did stop. The pup leaned on the male, and looked apologetically at the husky mix dog. The red and white dog huffed...then wagged at her as though to say she was forgiven. She wagged back at them then yawned, releasing stress, and looked up at the black male. His reddish brown eyes caught hers and held her gaze, then he too was wagging his own beautiful tail. The pup seemed to smile, then panted a bit more before she finally stopped. She glanced to the beautiful red and white husky mix again, then around the area.

This, of course, was what the husky mix and the black male did as well, especially watchful. They didn't like when humans noticed them...didn't want to be caught by them after the horrible things done. Therefore, they always did their best to avoid the humans. That's why now they watched, to make sure no humans happened to be around here. That's also why they'd run away earlier, when the humans had looked at them. Anyhow, the pup yawned again, a whining kind of yawn, then looked at the others. The others, of course, looked to the she pup, watching her for a moment. The husky mix then returned their attention to keeping an eye out for those pesky humans. The black male, meanwhile, seemed to smile at the pup then grabbed her and pulled her to him. He began to groom her, believing they had no need for those human things called brushes...

While he did that, he got lost in thought, of how he'd come by these two in the first place, two years ago. _It was a stormy night, not much different from any other for the black dog. The thing was, tonight he heard barking and yelping from one of those human yards. He rushed over to see what it was, intent to find out was going on over there. What he found was a horrifying sight...a pup tied to a post, the rope clearly too tight and being soaked by rain. There was also a husky mix there, one that also appeared to be but a pup. They clearly could have run, but they simply refused to leave her. He couldn't believe his eyes: the stupid humans were inside, having a party! He snarled, rushing to the pup and starting to chew and gnaw at the sickening rope leash. Not that it was an actual leash; finally, he got her free and picked her up, the husky mix of course following him._

He shook his head, ridding himself of the memory once more and heaving a breath. The black male continued to groom the pup until he was satisfied, then smiled a dog smile once. He shook his head then, and got up to nudge them each in turn, his two precious companions. He flicked his tail in signal, and they both got up and moved to follow their fearless leader.

-skip-

The dogs had returned to the street they'd run from, the one they'd been noticed on. They were once again being ignored by the stupid, horrible, uncaring, foul humans of society. Well, they thought all the humans were ignoring them, but boy did it turn out they were wrong...They were sitting there as usual, yawning and sleepy today for some reason. They all felt their eyes beginning to close, but the male and female startled awake at a yelp. The black dog began to snarl as he saw a human man carrying the husky mix away...He and the she pup jumped up, rushing after him and seeing a car. There was a girl inside, and the man opened the passenger door to put the husky mix inside. He then shut it and grabbed the pup, avoiding the black dog's snapping teeth. The pup yelped as she was put in the back, the husky mix jumping in the back as the door was shut.

The man then turned to the furious black male dog, and gently spoke to him, though it seemed ineffective. The dog snapped as the man suddenly lunged forward to grab him. The man somehow dodged the biting teeth, again, and grabbed the dog up, putting him the passenger seat. He quickly shut the door, and went around to the other side. He got in and shut the door, glad the dog pressed as far away from him as possible. He didn't need, want, these three beautiful creatures ending up back on those cruel streets. He hummed as he drove the car then, ignoring the growls from the male. They soon reached what appeared to be their home, and the man got out and shut the door. He went to the front door of the house, and soon an even taller man appeared. The black dog had seemed to calm down, but now his snarls increased tenfold...and the girl looked upset.

The taller of the two men made some gesture with his hand, and the other man nodded to him. The gray clad man nodded to the white clad one, then opened the passenger door. The black dog showed his teeth, and at the first chance bit down on the man's hand, hard...The guy didn't even flinch, simply picked him up like that and carried him. The white clad one, meanwhile, opened the back door for the girl then grabbed the husky mix once the girl and pup were out. The girl was able to carry the pup. Therefore, she and the man walked into the house, closing the door behind them. They walked into the sitting room to find the black dog and the other man seeming to be having a stand off. "A-Lan..." the white clad man sighed, then gestured the girl to put down the pup. He himself put down the husky mix, and the three dogs immediately huddled together.

A-Lan, gray shirt man, signed 'A-Chen, I can't believe you and Jing convinced me to do this...' White shirt man, A-Chen, only shook his head at the other man, and showed a sweet smile. The girl, Jing they guessed, said "I'm going to call Annika, and tell her about them!" The two men simply nodded and waved the girl off, then A-Chen said "We need to name them. We need to also figure out how to get them into a bath...that shouldn't be too hard with the red ones. The black one, on the other hand, is a whole other story..." he sighed. "Well, anyway, can you think of any good names?" he asked his husband. 'The pup is a female, right? What about Jeshika for her, since it's so unique? The other dog is red too, so...What about Aki for them, since they're red like autumn leaves?' A-Lan asked. A-Chen nodded vigorously, saying "Those are such beautiful names, they'll love them!"

A-Lan nodded and smiled, then stared down the black male dog once more...then shook his head. I think you'll like this one: Chengmei, which means beautiful person or true beauty. 'He's a real brat...but I must admit he's quite the beautiful looking dog, right?' he asked. A-Chen nodded vigorously yet again, and shone the most radiant smile. Chengmei, meanwhile, felt his heart racing and the skin covered in fur heating up...Good thing the two humans couldn't see his coloring skin because the fur covered it! A-Chen turned the smile to the three dogs, and picked up Jeshika, saying "Aki, come." He decided to use the shower instead of the bathtub, and went into the large shower. While he was there, doing that, A-Lan sat down and seemed to regard the black dog. Chengmei carefully avoided the gray clad one's eyes, but still growled at him a bit, causing a sigh.

He didn't really care, however, and snarled and rushed up to the bathroom when he heard yelping...He quickly averted his eyes, and sighed a bit as A-Chen pet and dried the other two. He yelped as he was then grabbed and taken into the shower by the man...The two red dogs escaped the bathroom, running down the hallway then and panting. They shook themselves off, yelping when the girl came out of her room...then staring at Jing. She only smiled softly at the two, then headed down the stairs and to her one dad. The canines, kind of curious, decided to sneak down after her, and so they did just that. When A-Chen returned from the bathroom with Chengmei, he smiled at the scene there. A-Lan was sitting and reading in the chair, the designated reading spot. Jing was on the couch, watching television, the pup on her lap and the husky mix curled up at her feet napping.

He smiled as he carried Chengmei over, setting him down beside Aki then himself sitting on the couch. He smiled sweetly at his daughter, then reached to pet the pup a couple times. They watched some animal movie then went to make dinner, setting aside some rice and beef for the dogs. The rest got seasoning that was probably bad for dogs. A-Lan put the dogs' in paper bowls, and set one in front of each of the dogs. Aki and Jeshika began to scarf theirs down, Chengmei much more reserved about trusting food of strangers...He heaved a sigh, and finally began to eat the filling and tasty food. Once they were done, the bowls were taken and thrown away, of course. They then returned to the sitting room, A-Lan again reading and A-Chen and Jing watching another movie. When it was over, they sent Jing off to bed and watched the news, then went to bed themselves.

A-Chen was awoken hours later by sounds downstairs which worried him greatly... So he quickly slipped into his slippers and went down, finding the dogs attempting to escape. He sighed and rubbed his temples...then grabbed Chengmei and went back to bed. The other dogs, of course, ended up following him up into the bedroom and lying down up there.

-skip again, two weeks, they're transforming back-

A-Chen and A-Lan jerked as they heard screams from outside, and rushed out there. Thank gosh the strange humans had clothes on, but who were they and where had two of the dogs gone. Also, why was Aki being so friendly to them and not freaking out? A-Chen rubbed his temples, then noticed the ears and tails...and thought he'd faint. A-Lan must have noticed too, because he made a low sound then walked over to them. He was surprised when the black ears and tail vanished, but the brown ears and white tipped red tail were still there. Therefore, he carefully reached out to Jeshika and rubbed the ears. She whined, leaning her head sweetly into his hand after a moment. 'Looks like we got a...new charge, and a second daughter; if you want to call her that,' he signed. "Charge? I think I should be your boyfriend," Chengmei said, though seemed to only be joking.

A-Chen smirked, saying "If that's what you want...then okay," and looking to A-Lan. The taller man shrugged then nodded, and looked to the other male, watching him go through four shades of pink/red. They both laughed, because A-Lan could despite being mute. Chengmei huffed and looked away...scuffing a foot in the grass and they realized they needed socks and shoes for them. Probably underwear and more clothes as well. Anyhow, A-Chen startled the dog shift man by grabbing and pulling him, then motioned A-Lan over as well. They both embraced the male awhile, then let go when he whimpered. "You three, and Aki, stay here while we go get you socks and shoes, hopefully the right size." That was A-Chen speaking, and they all nodded to the man. He smiled radiantly, then they went and bought stuff and came back, then took them to a clothes store then out to eat.

-another skip, so she can meet the boys and perhaps startle them too-

The pup and Aki ran around the park, staying where the two human men and one dog shift could see them, though. They jerked as they heard her yelp, seeing her on top of a boy. There were two or three other boys there, and the men studied the three of them. A-Mei got up and picked the pup up, setting her down and silently helping up the boy with the yellow ribbon. The boys with the white ribbons, and their friend, thanked him. He smiled and said "It's no problem, really, but please be more careful next time." The four boys nodded vigorously, apologizing to him and the pup then running off to play with her. A-Mei thought everything would be fine and went to sit down, but soon was proven wrong...The three men jumped and rushed off when they heard yelling. They were thankful no one was in this area, but Jeshika was on the ground and the boys were pale...

A-Mei rushed to put the hat on her head, a very cute hat to hide the ears, and looked to the boys. "You can't tell anyone about this..." he growled, sighing when a hand touched his shoulder then. A-Lan signed to him and he nodded, looking to the boys again. One opened and shut his mouth like a fish, then finally spoke after clearing his throat. "W-We won't air, but....but she's beautiful, and...! she won't be in any danger, right?" Rulan asked. "Ah! My name is A-Ling, or you can just call me Rulan if you like. The white ribbons are Sizhui and Jingyi, and the tag along is called Zizhen, Ouyang." The men smiled at the way the twelve year old stood tall and told them that, and they nodded once each then. "It's nice to meet you boys," A-Chen said in that sweet way of his. A-Lan and A-Mei each simply nodded to the boys, causing A-Chen to turn one of his radiant smiles on them.

The boys smiled and nodded, saying the same back to the three men then looking up at a barking. Two pairs of men appeared, a dog and a husband and wife pair behind them, and one man. "That's my dad..." Zizhen sighed, and A-Ling called "Fairy, A-Die, A-Niang!" Jingyi and Sizhui both called "Ma ma, Baba!" and waved to the two pairs of men, and soon everyone was talking.

-skip again, for a short thing w/ Mau Akira, Fuyu, Haru, and Mei Lien, and Anchen-

The dogs perked up as they heard crying whimpers, and rushed over to see what the fuss was. There laid four very small pups, clearly in need of warmth and some sort of help...A-Chen was with them, so he picked up one and each dog took a pup in their mouth. They hurried back to the parking area with the pups, and A-Lan looked over at them. He sighed a bit then shrugged, and took the pups one by one to put them in the very back. It was a trunk but not quite a trunk, and A-Mei jumped in to curl around them. Jesh and Aki climbed in the seats and sat down there, the two men getting into the front. When they got home, they saw a familiar car there and got out to go into the house. A-Mei jumped out with one pup, A-Chen carrying one and A-Lan carrying two. Jing and Anni looked up and squealed when they saw the tiny pups, rushing to the car to go buy animal formula powder.

They came back promptly and made it up in newly bought bottles, then each took a pup to feed them. They showed the two human men how to do it, and all four fed the pups. They then placed by A-Mei, whom was in canine form and watching them rather closely. He wagged his tail as 'his babies' were returned to him, yawning and lying down to curl around them.

Anchen squealed when he saw the little pups, but the two year old was silenced by his adoptive mothers. He watched the black and white, gray brindle and white, white and black, and pure white pups.

-last skip! To get present time 2k20 babes in-  
-Jing is 22, Anni is 21, Sizhui is 20, Jingyi and Zizhen 19, Ling and Jesh 18-

The ginger hummed and made her ears and tail 'vanish' then smiled at her 'mama' and adoptive/step adoptive brothers. She hugged Anchen, whom was over along with his moms for a visit. She kissed the two year old quadruplets on the heads, then looked to the three men. She rushed over to hug them, then looked up as a car pulled into the driveway. The boys came in to help get her stuff in the vehicle, as they'd all be living together. Zizhen, who was their neighbor, had come to help out as well, and smiled brightly then. They got all the stuff and said good bye, taking the huskies and driving off to their new lives. A-Mei sighed a bit and leaned on his husbands...then smiled as he was kissed by both men.

Ah, life was so sweet.


End file.
